Their New Lives
by csinycastle85
Summary: Mac and Stella adjusts to their new lives. Complete as is!


**Title: Their New Lives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY it belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Third one shot in the trilogy of SMacked oneshots.**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Family/General**

**Rating: T**

* * *

*July, 2012*

It had been a long day at the lab and Mac was glad to be back at home. Mac reached the living room after taking off his shoes and putting his service weapon in the safe, he walked to the living room and what he saw brought a big smile on his face, Stella was sleeping on the couch and their five month old daughter, Erin Cristina Taylor, was also fast asleep, snuggled in her mother's arms.

Mac walked over quietly, gently moved Stella's arms and picked up Erin. Erin had noticed the loss of warmth that she had and began to whimper which caused Mac panic when he saw how Erin opened her eyes and made eye contact with him and began to smile the panic feeling Mac was feeling went away and he held her close in his arms.

Shortly after Stella woke up and lay there smiling, watching Mac holding their daughter and making funny faces at her, making her giggle.

Stella felt her heart swell with pride, she knew that he loved Erin to bits and knew that like her, Mac would do anything, including moving heaven and earth if needs be, to protect their precious daughter.

Erin was conceived on the night that Mac had taken Stella to her prom. He had heard that Stella had never been to a prom whilst she was at St. Basil's. That night had led to a kiss at first and then a night spent together. However, neither Mac nor Stella had any idea that Stella was pregnant and that had led to an ordeal five months earlier where Stella had left the lab in anger and gone to Central Park, where she had gone into labor. A Good Samaritan, who only identified herself as Akina had helped get Stella to Trinity and contacted Mac. Since then, though both Stella and Mac had tried to find her, they had not been able to.

Even though baby Erin's arrival had been a tremendous shock and had taken a lot of adjustment in their lives, neither Mac nor Stella could bear the thought of not having her in their lives. As looks went, she was a perfect combination of her parents: Stella's olive tone skin, smile and nose, and Mac's eyes, hair, and ears. It had taken only one look at her and both Mac and Stella knew they were wrapped around her tiny fingers. One thing was definite both Stella and Mac were enjoying parenthood , the most fulfilling part was giving their baby all the love they could give her and hearing her laugh and seeing her smile was just the icing on the cake. Right now he was managing the lab on his own as Stella was still on maternity leave until their daughter was six months old. Mac had questions from the team about Stella but he managed to answer minimally or avoided the topic all together. That was until one visit caused the secret to be revealed.

_*Mid-April, 2012*_

_Baby Erin had been unhappy all morning and Stella could tell that their daughter wanted to see her daddy, so she packed up a few items for the baby and left for the lab. On the way there Stella knew that Mac would be hungry by now so she stopped by Mac's favorite deli and got his favorite sandwich. Once there and had shown her work badge, she was on the elevator and on her way up to the lab. As soon as she reached the 35__th__ floor she made her way to Mac's office._

_Mac was hunched over paper (and feeling frustrated) when he heard baby whimper noises and when he looked up he saw Stella there with baby Erin in her carrier. Mac immediately dropped his pen and head over to the couch. Once close, Stella placed the carrier on the couch and got Erin out of her carrier and placed her in her daddy's waiting arms. The moment that Erin sensed she was in her daddy's arms she stopped whimpering and starting gurgling and Mac began to rub his nose with her nose._

_In the meantime Lindsay was working on trace evidence, Sheldon was doing fingerprinting and Danny was Adam at the AV lab when they saw their assistant supervisor in the lab with a baby carrier and bag._

_They finished with what they were doing and all headed towards Mac's office._

_However, their family time was shortened when Stella and Mac heard knocks on the glass door and as they looked up they saw their team there and knew that they could Erin a secret no longer; so Stella waved them in and called Don and Sid up as well. As soon as they were seated, Danny asked, "Mac, Stella what is going on?"_

_They went into their explanation and once they were done, they all relaxed and all wanted to hold Erin._

Seeing the happy look on Mac's face Stella knew what he was thinking about. She also remembered how Lucy was when she first met Erin.

_-One week later, late April-_

_It was a beautiful spring afternoon and both Mac and Stella were at home enjoying their day with their daughter. They had decided it would be a good day for a family outing. As they were preparing they heard a knock on the door and wondered who it could be. Mac to the door and asked, "Who is it?"_

_ When he heard an excited voice from the other side of the door yell out, "Uncle Mac! It's me Lucy Messer."_

_Hearing Lucy's voice Mac smiled and opened the door and saw Lucy and Danny on the other side and Danny was carrying a medium sized present._

_After giving Lucy a big hug he asked, "What brings you and your dad by today Miss Lucy?"_

_Lucy giggled and said. "Daddy said I could come and visit baby Erin today."_

_Danny added, "Ever since we told Lucy about Erin she had been talking about nonstop about the baby and bugging us for a visit. Since today is my day off I thought why not."_

_Right then Stella walked into the living room with Erin bundled up. With a smile on her face, she said, "I thought Miss Lucy talking. How are you sweetie?"_

_Giggling Lucy said, "Good Aunt Stella."_

_After the hugs and kisses she said, "Hey Danny."_

_"Danny, Stell I was telling Mac that Lucy wanted to meet Erin."_

_Stella turned to her niece and said, "Why come on then Ms. Lucy."_

Stella smiled at how Lucy was super excited in meeting her cousin and holding her with Stella's help and then giving her cousin a kiss. Stella was lost in thought until she heard the baby loud squeal of joy which got her out of her trance and she joined Mac on couch as they showered all their attention on their little one.

-x-

Later that night after dinner and a bath for Erin, Mac and Stella were on their fronts watching as Erin was on her backside batting her hanging toys — hearing their baby daughter squeal with joy warmed their hearts.

Yes, their life was now complete and had it all started with Mac taking Stella to her prom.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the "Fast Asleep"! As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
